Help comes in unexpected ways
by milou8
Summary: A TroyLOtr crossover. I don't think it has been done before. The Fellowship ends up in Troy at the beginning of the war. Will they be able to help the Trojans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

It was going to be a beautiful day. Apollo had already started his course around the earth in his fiery chariot. Birds were singing, everything seemed peaceful now and again you could see a shepherd with his sheep, children were playing, women were laughing, yes, everything seemed perfect.

Except in Troy. The city was in utter chaos, soldiers were arriving from the countryside, peasants were gathering the few belongings they had and made for the great city. They were all preparing for the arrival of the Greeks.

Agamemnon, king of Mycenae had gathered all the kings of Greece for this war, they were coming to fetch back Helen, king Menelaos' wife. It all started a few weeks ago: Prince Hector and Prince Paris of Troy had been sent to Sparta to the palace of king Menelaos to sign a treaty of peace. There Prince Paris met Helen Queen of Sparta, the most beautiful woman in the world. The two of them fell in love instantly and when the day of the departure arrived Paris brought Helen with him on the ship that would take them back to Troy.

Menelaos was furious when he found out and asked his brother Agamemnon for help. Now there was an army that covered nearly the entire sea, as some people said, approaching Troy.

Hector, Crown Prince of Troy, was inspecting the army, planning strategies and sending envoys to all their allies. Old King Priam could be found night and day praying in the temple for the protection of the gods. And Paris? Well Paris felt as you could say left out. He felt so useless, he knew it was him that brought this war down upon his people and he wasn't allowed to do anything to help them.

" Hector!" Paris called to his brother. Looking up from where he had been inspecting some arrows Hector saw his younger brother running towards him. He could see by the look in his eyes that something was bothering Paris.

" What is it brother?" " Why can't I help? I was the one who brought this war down on us I should be helping!" Hector took a good look at his brother, he saw the desperation in his eyes, pleading Hector for letting him help with something, make him feel useful. " Paris" he sighed " you don't know anything about warfare, truly it would be better if you just stayed away from here. I'm sorry brother but there's nothing you can do." The younger prince was about to give a retort but Hector beat him to it " I'm not angry at you Paris, but there is really nothing you can do. However, tonight there will be a meeting, I think father will be delighted if you will be there." " Really?" Paris asked a bit unsure, Hector loved the way his brother looked when he was uncertain, it made him look even more innocent he already was. Hector knew that Paris never ment for this war to come, he was just too young, he again let his heart act before his mind did. " Really." He said to appease the young man.

Beaming up at his older brother, Paris ran away waving back at him.

That evening all the nobles were gathered in the council room, Prial had been delighted when he saw his younger son attending the meeting. He decided to congratulate him after the meeting, he knew Paris had never liked such things.

The High Priest Calchas told them about the signs he hed received from the gods today, Hector in turn spoke of the preparations being made. One by one all present spoke their minds. Paris was bored, very bored, he hoped it would soon be over or that something exciting would happen.

No sooner had these thoughts entered his mind or there was a loud crash to be heard and several OOOFFFS. Everything was silent. In the meeting room all looked at each other as if it had been one of them who had dared to make that noise.

" I think it came from the hallway" said Hector silently suggesting that someone would go and look what it was. 'Something is not right here' thought Paris. Suddenly they heard someone shout: " FOOL OF A TOOK!!!!" ' Yep something is definitely not right here.' He thought.

**Read and review please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They ran into the hallway and were greeted by a strange sight. Lying in the middle of the floor was a heap of bodies, it was difficult to see where one body ended and where the other began. However two persons were already up, the tallest one seemed to be an old man with a long grey beard, bushy eyebrows and a pointed hat, yet an aura of great power could be sensed around him. At the moment he was glaring down on a smaller person, a child by the looks of it, he had a mop of curly brown hair and looked quite guilty as if caught in doing something he shouldn't have.

As they were the only two persons currently awake Paris guessed it was the older man who had emitted the shout earlier and the child was the presumed ' fool of a took' whatever that may be.

Moaning caught their attention, the noblemen looked at the heap and saw one of the bodies moving, soon there were more persons starting to wake up and they slowly picked themselves up from the ground.

And what a strange sight they made! There were nine strangers in total four of them seemed to be children, one was a very short person with a red beard and then there were what seemed to be four other men.

It was at that moment that the old man noticed the Trojans looking at them. Stepping forward he outstretched his hand. " Well met, milords! I am terribly sorry for the intrusion this one here caused!" At this he pointed at the boy who had the courtesy of looking ashamed.

" Let me introduce myself" the old man continued " I am Gandalf the Grey and these are my companions Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee Sam for short, Meriadoc Brandybuck also called Merry, Peregrin Took or Pippin, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir son of Denethor, Legolas son of Thranduil and Aragorn son of Arathorn." He pointed at each of them respectively while saying their names who in their turn bowed their heads at the mention of their name.

"Would you please be so kind as to tell us where we are?" asked Gandalf. Hector who apparently was the first one to recover his wits answered him " Well you are in Troy now my good lords" " Troy?" Paris had the feeling he could see a flash of panic cross Gandalf's eyes. " And where exactly would that be?" A bit taken aback that these people wouldn't know where Troy lies it took Hector some time to respond. " Well it's on the other side of the Aegean of course!" ( A/N Did I spell that right? I'm not sure)

Suddenly the one called Pippin spoke up " And where would that be? Is it close to Mordor by any chance, because that's where we have to go on a very secret quest that nobody can know about, but I didn't really understand it all as I wasn't meant to be at the Council in the first place and we had to hide behind some pillars and so I didn't understand everything that was being said!"

" PIPPIN!" the others shouted, eight heads turned as one to the unfortunate boy. " Oh, oups! Sorry" Pippin said sheepily.

" Well I have never heard of this Mordor you are talking about" said Paris quickly, he felt pity for Pippin maybe because he felt a bit like that too, people never told him anything because they thought he was too young.

" Well as I do not immediately figure a way out of here I'm afraid we'll have to stay here for awhile, the quest will have to wait." Gandalf said.

" I will have some rooms prepared for you." Said Priam speaking for the first time. "I am the King of the city and these are my sons Hector and Paris an d this is the High Priest Calchas." He said introducing them one by one.

" Though I am afraid you have arrived at a most unfortunate time, we are about to be involved in a war with the Greeks." He said, Paris could detect a note of sadness in his voice and felt once again extremely guilty.

" A war you say?" asked Gandalf " Well maybe our arrival here was willed by the Valar, yes, yes that must be it." He muttered nearly to himself.

" Come I will take you to your rooms" said Priam. They all made to follow him when suddenly the Trojans all gaped. The stranger introduced as Legolas seemed to be the spitting image of Paris, all except his hair, which was golden and his ears who seemed to be pointed. For a few moments Paris and Legolas both stared at each other, seemingly to size each other up. Everything was deadly quiet, Paris found himself entranced looking at this stranger, so young yet seeming so old and wise, he had the feeling this being in front of him could see right through him. Embarrassed Paris turned away, it was only then that all others shot back into action.

" Come Legolas, that's quite enough." Said Gandalf, smiling gently at Paris Legolas turned to join the others, while following the servant who was to take them to their rooms Paris could see Legolas conversing silently to that other man Aragorn he thought he was named, he had a feeling they were talking about him and that didn't reassure him.

" Here are your rooms mylords." He said " The King will expect you at dinner." "Very well, tell your King we will be there." Gandalf said, and with that they turned away, into their chambers.

The rooms were spacious with a breathtaking view of the sea, the Fellowship were sharing rooms. Frodo with Sam, Merry with Pippin, Boromir with Gimli, Legolas with Aragorn and Gandalf slept alone.

They took baths and changed into the robes that were brought in for them. Finally they were ready to go eat with the King. They left their rooms all curious at what this new world would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When they went down for dinner, the Fellowship was led into a big dining room. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings on various themes. On the right side there was a painting picturing the goddess of love and on the left side there was a painting picturing a battle scene. On the sides were big fires, and small tables with plates and ornate vases.

In the middle of the room was what looked like the royal table, the two princes they had met earlier were already sitting down, on each side of the head table was one other table for noblemen and other guests who were allowed to eat with the royal family.

Hector seeing the strangers enter the room, beckoned them over to the head table. " My father wishes you dine at our table tonight." He told Gandalf. " It will be an honour my dear prince." Answered the old man.

They all sat themselves at the table and Paris couldn't help but notice the look Gandalf sent the two youngest members of the group as if warning them something terrible would happen if they would not behave properly. When he looked up he saw that Legolas sat in front of him together with Aragorn. Intent of behaving like a real prince should he decided to strike up the conversation.

" Are your rooms to your liking mylords?" he asked them. It was Aragorn that answered " Indeed they are, it has been too long that we have slept in a comfortable bed, I am sure we will all sleep very well tonight." Curious as he was Paris couldn't stop the next question: " How come it has been so long, has it to do with what the young boy has said earlier?" Both looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment, wondering what to answer. Luckily they were saved by the King entering the room.

As was the custom everyone rose and waited patiently for the King to sit down. After Priam had given the signal, they all sat down and servant brought the food on the table. The Hobbits were quietly conversing with each other, as were Boromir and Gimli. Gandalf engaged Priam in conversation, but not as quietly as all the others. " Mylord, I believe you told us you were about to be attacked, could you tell us a bit more please?" At once all conversation died, Paris began to fidget in his seat, he didn't like where this was going. Legolas saw this and frowned, what had this young prince to worry about, he thought. His attention returned to the King as he was about to speak.

" The Greeks are coming to attack us because they don't give pure love a chance." With that he looked at his son, who looked away uncomfortably, even the beautiful woman next to him , Helen, seemed nervous. It was then that Paris spoke: " I fell in love with Helen, who was the Queen of Sparta and I took her away from her husband. This is why this war has started." He said not daring to look at anyone. " I don't believe that an entire army would attack you for just one woman, are you sure this is all?" asked Gandalf. " Agamemnon, Menelaus' brother has always lusted after Troy, I believe he has just taken the opportunity." Spoke Hector, Gandalf nodded at this as if in thought.

" I don't think we have been sent here for nothing." Especially for the Fellowship, then addressing the King he said " We will help you fight this war milord, and I think I speak for all my companions here present." They all nodded, as if on cue Frodo stood up " We may be small but we will try our best in helping you and your people, as a thanks for your hospitality." Then Aragorn stood up and knelt at Helen's feet ( A/N: sorry couldn't help it, I just had to put that in.) and told her " If by my life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword." " And you have my bow." Said Legolas who came to kneel next to Aragorn. " And my axe!" added Gimli, as he tried to kneel it made a bit of a funny sight and Hector noticed Legolas seemed to have a hard time trying to hold back his laughter. " I will help you as I can." Said Boromir " for I will follow my companions."

Priam looked at a loss for words for a moment, than he thanked them all for their help but tried to dissuade them " You don't have to do this." He said. " Nonsense!" answered Gandalf in his ( don't say no 'cause it's gonna be yes) voice, and the poor King immediately stopped every argument. " Now I think it is time for us to retreat to our rooms, we have to be ready when those Greeks arrive." The wizard continued, the Fellowship got up and retreated to their rooms.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it! ****Personally I wasn't very satisfied with the former chapter so I'll try to do better.**

Chapter four:

The next morning Aragorn woke a bit before dawn. He noticed the bed beside his was empty, however this did not bother him as he knew Legolas liked to take a walk outside at the beginning of the day. Deciding it was no use staying in bed he got up and got dressed. 'Strange clothes these Trojans wear.' He thought as he was trying to adjust the robe around his shoulders. After some inwardly cursing he decided to put on his own clothes instead.

Walking around in one of the palace gardens Legolas hummed an Elvish tune when suddenly a small bird flew over on his shoulder and started whistling the tune with him. They stayed together for a while until the bird flew off again, in search for some worms. Leaning against one of the only trees in the garden, the Elf closed his eyes and listened to it's song. It spoke surprisingly of the young Trojan Prince. 'The young one is tormented by guilt for the upcoming war. He believes his people are going to die because of his love for that woman. He often comes here to think but cannot perceive what I try to tell him. In fact none of them can.' The tree said. ' What about the Elves, are there no Elves in these lands?' asked Legolas. ' No, even the oldest trees do not know them anymore, I'm not even sure if they have ever been here, however we have always had some good company in the animals that take refuge in our boughs.' ' I see. Thank you very much for your time.' With that the Elf left the tree alone, he had heard footsteps approaching and decided it was best to stay hidden until he knew who it was.

Hiding behind a pillar he saw Paris entering the garden, the young man looked nervous. Feeling sorry for the young man, Legolas approached him.

" Good morning milord. I hope you have slept well." He said silently as to not disturb any others. Jumping slightly it took Paris a moment to realise who was talking to him. " Very well thank you, I hope I wasn't disturbing you." " Not at all" replied the Elf with a slight smile " Would you like to join me?" he continued. " If you don't mind." The Prince immediately felt more at ease with this being, for that was what he was to him, there seemed to be a light shining from him and he seemed wise beyond his years.

They sat under the tree Legolas had just left and the Elf felt a slight shiver of happiness go through the tree. " He likes it when you sit near him." He told Paris. " Excuse me?" he asked slightly confused as to what his companion was talking about. " The tree, he says he likes it when you are near him, he says you are nice." Legolas continued. " Wait! You actually talk to the tree?" Paris asked, he was getting more and more confused and thought maybe he wasn't fully awake yet.

Soft musical laughter filled the glade. " You are quite awake my prince, and to answer your question, yes I talk to trees, it is a gift of my people, we can understand what they feel."

" Are you a mind reader?" Paris asked, he was again getting weary of the stranger. " No why do you ask?" " Because you just knew what I was thinking." Again the beautiful sound was heard. " Believe me my prince, it was quite easy to see, all I had to do was take a good look at your face!"

Now the prince was slightly blushing.

"Legolas!" both looked up from where they were sitting, watching as Aragorn approached them. " Legolas, I …" he paused just then noticing the other's presence. " Milord, excuse me I had not seen you." He said with a slight bow. " No harm done milord and please both of you call me Paris." " Then you shall refer to us as Aragorn and Legolas as well" the Ranger replied. " Very well, we have an agreement!" the young man said, a bit over enthusiastic, as if noticing his mistake he looked down immediately a furious blush creeping on his cheeks. The two others however just grinned.

" What did you want of me Aragorn?" Legolas asked as a way to divert the attention from the young prince. " Gandalf is waiting for us in his room and knowing him, seen as we are already late he is not going to be happy." The man said with a trace of annoyance in his voice. Sighing Legolas got up. " Well then we should better be going right? If you would excuse us milord. Ehmm Paris." He said covering his mistake on time. The prince just nodded to the both of them and they hurriedly left.

As soon as they were out of Paris' sight however, they both started running like mad, tearing through the corridors. More than once a guard had to jump out of their way to avoid a collision. Aragorn nearly ran into a girl, turning around slightly to apologise he did not see the person who was right in front of him.

" Aragorn!" shouted Legolas as a warning. The Ranger turned around just in time to be met with a long grey beard. Looking up he saw a very irate wizard. " YOU TWO!" Gandalf shouted, " IS IT TOO DIFFICULT TO COME IN TIME WHEN I ASK YOU!" he bellowed. " Well, you see…" Legolas tried but Gandalf didn't let him continue. " YOU ARE WORSE THAN THOSE TWO HOBBITS! HONESTLY A MAN OF YOUR AGE, ARAGORN!" "Gandalf we're really sorry." The Ranger began. " BE SILENT WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

By now a large crowd had gathered around them, with them we're the rest of the Fellowship, who were silently sniggering at the sight. Of course it wasn't every day you saw the famous Prince of Mirkwood and the Heir of Isildur being intimidated by a wizard.

" Gandalf it's really all my fault. You see I was out in the gardens and Aragorn had to come and look for me." Said Legolas. Gimli noted with satisfaction the Elf looked positively scared.

The wizard glared down upon them "Very well. But don't you dare do something like that again or I'll hang you from the roof!" At that both the Elf and the Ranger looked even paler than before. Following the wizard, they were soon followed by Merry and Pippin. " He wouldn't really do that would he?" Pippin asked. Aragorn and Legolas looked at him as if he had grown another head. " What?" Pippin asked, wondering if he had said something incredibly stupid. " He never did that to you?" asked Legolas. " No why?" " I remember I spent an entire night stuck on the roof after I stole Gandalf's pipe." The Elf said.

" You actually stole Gandalf's pipe?" Merry asked in bewilderment, he couldn't believe the normally serious Elf would ever try to do such a thing, especially not with Gandalf! " What! I was young!" the Elf tried to defend himself.

It didn't help.

The two Hobbits burst out laughing earning a few strange looks from bypassers.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was near midmorning when they heard a big bell being rung. Getting up the Fellowship moved onto the terrace overlooking the sea.

" Legolas, what do you see?" Gandalf asked the Elf the encounter of that morning already forgotten. " I see a great fleet, there are thousands of ships covering the sea, they are moving fast. I believe they will reach the beach in a few minutes." They all looked at each other for a few moments then Gandalf said : "Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas you will go help the Trojans fighting. You Hobbits keep out of trouble, I will go on the walls and try to calculate our defences. We can't show them our entire strength yet! Now go!"

With that the four warriors left the room and hurried to gather their weapons, arriving at the gates, there was utter chaos, people were running into the city, soldiers were getting to the armoury and everyone was running in each other's way. They went into the stables and grabbed some horses. " There's no way I'll get on that monster!" grumbled Gimli. Aragorn sighed , exasperated " Gimli, or you get on the horse behind Boromir, or you can stay in the city, but we will not be waiting for you to keep up." Grumbling one last time Gimli decided to mount the horse.

" Make sure you don't fall off, dwarf!" Legolas smirked. Too busy with what he was doing Gimli couldn't reply, either way he wouldn't have been able to as the Elf was following Aragorn out of the city.

They aligned themselves next to some soldiers at the exact same moment as Hector stopped in front of them. He gave his men a little speech and looked at them in a silent word of thanks. Aragorn nodded once, and then they were off. Legolas soon joined him. " Nice little speech he gave there, you should remember it." He said with a little smirk. " Mind your words Elf or there might be a stray arrow that hits you in the back later." Aragorn said with a glare. The few onlookers, looked at them in shock. Then both of them started laughing, which got the soldiers even more confused. 'Really very strange people.' Thought Hector as he looked at their playful banter. Boromir rode up to him and gave him an apologetic smile. " Don't mind them." He said " You'll get used to it soon enough." Hector smiled his thanks, however little their help may be, he was glad they were there.

Legolas could see bodies lying on the ground, two ships had already arrived. One man in particular caught his attention, he fought with the speed of an Elf but already he could see the man was arrogant, much too sure of himself. Snorting in disgust he fitted an arrow to his bow and prepared to loose it. The man was still too far away, but he saw a nice target a bit closer to him.

" Milord." Hector said " Don't fire the arrow, it will just be lost, there is no way you could hit someone now." Instead of answering Legolas let the arrow fly. It hit the man right in the chest. Hector and the other men looked at him in awe. Aragorn only smiled. " You were saying milord?" The Elf asked in the most innocent voice he could manage. Not waiting for an answer he charged into the fray, immediately followed by Aragorn and Boromir.

" They were truly sent by the gods." Hector said almost to himself. With renewed energy he charged forward leading the rest of the army.

**Next chapter: the battle!!! I'll try to make it as realistic as possible but I've never done anything like that before, so I don't know how it's going to be. Anyway Read and Review please. As you can see I updated a ****lot**** sooner than normally thanks to all the beautiful reviews!**

**PS: I'd like to put some pranks signed Merry and Pippin in the story so ideas are always welcome!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Hector was galloping hard and fast, trying to reach the Greeks before they killed too many Trojans. A few paces ahead he could see the three strangers, Legolas was shooting arrows in quick succession each one hitting its' intended target. He could see Gimli holding on to Boromir for dear life and had to chuckle. That small man could appear quite gruff sometimes but in fact he was a real softie not daring to sit on a horse, while the others did so with practised ease.

The sounds of battle were getting clearer. Soon enough they could see men fighting on the beach. Hector ordered them to split up in two separate groups, he left in the direction of the temple of Apollo while their new allies led another group to the heart of the battle.

When Gimli found he was close enough, he let himself fall off the horse, not wanting to stay a moment longer on the accursed beast. Getting on his feet, surprisingly quickly for one of such heavy stature, he took a firmer hold on his axe and waited for the soldier closest to him to make the first move. The man tried to stab him with his blade but the Dwarf deflected it and brought the man on his knees, hitting him on the head with his axe. Not waiting any longer Gimli moved off to his next opponent.

In the meantime Boromir was slashing at the soldiers with his sword. The fact that they had horses was a big advantage as many soldiers couldn't lift their swords high enough to inflict some serious damage. Stabbing an upcoming soldier in the chest, he looked for his friends. Gimli seemed to be doing fine, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Legolas was using both his bow and his knives in quick succession. It was truly a sight to behold: one moment he would be firing an arrow and the next he would be cutting an enemy's throat with one of his knives.

Boromir noted with grim satisfaction that many soldiers were in fact afraid of the Elf and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Aragorn he saw was fighting with the grace and nobility of his ancestors. Though at first they weren't the best of friends, the Man of Gondor had slowly learned to accept the fact that this Man, this Ranger would one day become his King. Snapping his attention back to a soldier who was steadily approaching him, intent on doing some serious damage, Boromir spurred his horse on and cut off the man's head before he could so much defend himself.

Aragorn saw some Trojan soldiers having difficulties with a particular tall Greek. He charged towards the group noting the soldier was wielding a big hammer instead of a sword. The man was looking to the other side, trying to take profit of the situation Aragorn spurred his horse into a small gallop. However before he could do anything, the man turned around and hit the flank of Aragorn's horse with his hammer. The horse fell on the ground, dead.

The Ranger had just the time to roll from under it before he was trapped. Seeing the giant ready to strike his weapon down on him he rolled to the other side, lifting his sword he struck the man in his legs. However, this didn't seem to do him anything.

Gimli seeing the danger his friend was in, ran over to them and started hacking at the giant's legs with his axe. When Legolas saw Hector getting in what looked like a temple, where he had seen the blonde warrior enter, he decided the man might need some help.

He shot an arrow in the giant's leg, whistled the signal to Aragorn and without waiting any longer ran off to the temple. Aragorn, understanding the Elf's meaning pushed the Dwarf away from the giant and ran off with him. Gimli was firmly protesting and tried to get back to the fight, without any other choice, the Ranger picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

" Be silent, Gimli, we have to help Legolas. You'll have another chance to fight that man later." The Dwarf grumpily admitted but insisted the Ranger put him down, as he explained: " Nobody carries a Dwarf!"

The Elf had joined Hector's company, and was now entering the temple with them. A great sense of unease overwhelmed him, he was sure there was a trap in here somewhere. Determined not to let anything happen to the prince he positioned himself next to him. Fitting an arrow to his bow, he spied any movement. There in the darkness he saw threatening shadows, with his advanced eyesight he could make out the shapes of the men who had entered the temple before they had. " There is an ambush waiting for you, prepare to fight. They have encircled us." He whispered to Hector. The Crown Prince gave a slight nod and Legolas let his arrow fly. It sank between the eyes of an enemy soldier, the man fell down without so much as a sound.

Than all hell broke loose. Arrows were flying everywhere, soldiers jumped in front of the Trojans to stop them from protecting their prince. Hector managed to get away from the fight, and tried to find the man that had killed his friend and protector. He saw the bodies of the priests lying on the floor, great revulsion rose in him, these men hadn't been armed, they were innocent.

" You must be either very brave or very foolish to come after me alone. You must be Hector." Said a voice coming from the shadows. Hector could make out a tall man with golden hair.

"These priests weren't armed!" he told the man, letting his disgust shine through his words. The man only seemed to brush it off, instead he got up and made for the backdoor.

Enraged about the man's behaviour Hector ran up to him. " Fight me!" he yelled. "Why would I kill you here, where no one can see you fall?" The man stated, he was to confident Hector thought. The man backed away and Hector followed.

Legolas had been fighting off as many soldiers as he could, he had soon been joined by Aragorn and Gimli, but he was worried about Hector. He hadn't seen the Prince nor the arrogant man. Spotting another room a bit further he decided to continue his investigation there. Entering the room he couldn't see anyone, cursing inwardly he thought he might've entered a wrong room. That is until he saw the backdoor. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly ran out of the temple.

There he saw the two men circling each other. He stayed a bit to the side, ready to interfere when it was necessary. On either side of the two men soldiers began to come out of the temple, and from the beach. Aragorn and Gimli came to stand by his side.

The blonde warrior lowered his sword and told Hector to go back to the city. The Prince was about to argue but Legolas stepped forward and gently nudged him into the direction of the city. Aragorn stepped up to the blonde warrior "Tell your captains, they can collect their dead, no Greek or Trojan will be killed anymore until tomorrow." The Ranger said.

Achilles' first reaction would've been to tell the man he was his own captain, but something in the man's presence stopped him. Although he was dressed very oddly and quite poorly, he made people respect him. So Achilles nodded to him and turned away.

Hector and his friends rode back to the city while the soldiers collected their fallen comrades. When they entered the city they were greeted by Gandalf and the King, who congratulated them for fighting so bravely.

"Come, my friends!" the King said " you must be in need of some rest. Tonight we will be holding a council about the situation and I would appreciate it if you would be there." They all nodded and started to go to their rooms when suddenly a loud BANG was heard.

They all looked at each other for a moment before rushing off in the direction of the noise. There they found Merry and Pippin lying amidst suits of armour and shields. Before Gandalf could explode Aragorn put on his stern face " Would any of you care to explain this?" he asked. " Well…, umm, you see…" started Merry. "We were just curious!" yelled Pippin, than quickly cowering away from Gandalf. "Pippin, sometimes curiosity can be a dangerous thing." Aragorn said. " It is alright for now but please don't ever do that again, you could've been hurt!" the Ranger said in a reconciling tone seeing the Hobbits getting frightened by the minute even as Gandalf seemed to be getting redder by the second. Even Hector seemed to be uncomfortable this close to the wizard.

" However," the Ranger continued, as if Gandalf didn't bother him, though inwardly he was thinking of a means to escape from Gandalf's gaze for the rest of the evening, " you will be cleaning this mess up and offer your services to the commander of the armoury. You will clean the weapons so that you will be doing something useful." The two of them nodded, and scampered away as quickly as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm so sorry it took me so long!Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter six:

The Fellowship were gathered in the hallway that led to the Council room, they were waiting for Hector and Paris to arrive. Several noblemen passed them already engaged in conversations about battle tactics and other things. Finally they saw the two princes turning the corner, both were grim-faced, Paris was obviously trying to stop the guilt building up in him.

Aragorn thought Hector should try and comfort him in some way as any other brother should but he could tell from the look on the Prince's face that he was far away in his thoughts.

When they reached them Paris had to grab Hector's arm to stop him from walking into Frodo. 'Hmm… what?' mumbled the Prince. With a small laugh his brother indicated the Hobbit who was looking up at him feeling even smaller with such a big Man standing so close to him. Honestly, the Hobbit was tired of always having to look up to be able to have some decent conversation with the Big Folk, now they were stepping on him as well! It really made him start wondering about these peoples' sanity.

After apologising to the Hobbit, Hector led them into the Council Room, he pointed at their assigned seats and took his own seat next to his father's throne. The Fellowship sat down and stared around them. They were in a large rectangular room, with enormous statues against every wall. In the middle was some kind of pond ( A/N: I have absolutely no idea what it really is but I always thought it looked like a pond) Pippin being his inquisitive own self got up from his seat and went to investigate.

He lay down on the floor and bent over the edge. " Pippin! What 're ya doing?" Merry whispered. " Just checking if there are any fish in it!" he answered. Legolas and Aragorn looked up from their silent conversation to see what was going on. They noticed they weren't the only ones. " Pippin get back! You'll fall in it!" Merry tried to dissuade his cousin. Unfortunately Pippin was a Took and Tooks were very curious. So instead of getting away from the pond he leaned in even closer …… and fell right in the pond.

"PIPPIN!" screamed the other Hobbits in panic, Gandalf rose from his chair, red with fury. Gimli and Boromir were just shaking their heads at the Hobbit's obvious lack of good sense while Aragorn and Legolas jumped from their seats and went over to the pond, as did the two princes. "How deep is this pond?" Aragorn asked Hector. Instead it was Paris who answered. " It's deeper than it looks, if he can't swim he will definitely drown."

Panic flitted across the Ranger's eyes, Legolas quickly took of his tunic and shirt and kicked off his boots. Preparing himself to dive into the water he was stopped by a shout coming from one of the noblemen. " You can't go in the water! It's sacred!" The man said with a look of horror on his face. The Elf turned to his friend and whispered " You take care of that please?" Aragorn nodded and without further waiting the Elf dived into the water.

It took some time for his eyes to adjust but when they did he discovered a deep rectangular pond. 'Paris was right' he thought. He spotted the little Hobbit a bit further trying bravely to swim. With a few strong strokes the Elf was near enough. He grabbed Pippin's shirt and hauled him up. When they surfaced, Legolas did his best to keep Pip's head above the surface but their combined weight was wearing him down. He swam to the side and handed his burden to Gandalf who happily accepted it. Legolas wondered if it was just for the pleasure of scolding the young one again. He himself was helped out by Boromir, he noticed Aragorn was still arguing with the man who had tried to stop him.

Everyone stopped however when the King entered. Instinctively Legols straightened up, and stood to the side, slightly looking up, just as he had been taught. This situation reminded him of one he was in when he was much younger, he and his siblings had gone out boating, against their father's wishes, unfortunately when his father found them he yelled at them to come out of that boat. They were so surprised, however, that they lost all control over the boat and fell in the water. Their father had been furious after that.

The King told them to sit down, trying to suppress his laughter at the two soaked members of the council. One by one the members spoke, the Fellowship all listened carefully, trying to remember as much as they could.

It was then that Calchas spoke: " I saw an eagle flying with a serpent clutched in its' talons. It is a sign from the gods, we will achieve a great victory tomorrow." The man said. Frowning Legolas answered " Do you really think it is a sign from the gods? I think it just means the eagle had a lucky catch!" " How dare you insult the gods!" the man cried outrageous at the Elf's behaviour. Legolas had had enough trouble for one day and lost his temper. "I'm not insulting the gods! All I'm trying to say is that it's ridiculous that the gods would send signs in the forms of animals! Maybe it didn't occur to you, but an eagle has to eat, it doesn't only fly in sky watching what you are doing!" the normally composed Elf shouted. By now Calchas was red from fury, before anything could happen Gandalf intervened telling the Elf to be silent and starting to ask the King about the city's defences.

It continued like that for some time until suddenly Paris stood up and announced there wouldn't be a war. All the members of the Council looked at him oddly for a moment, some were clearly questioning his sanity. But the young prince would not be stopped, he told them he would engage Menelaus into a fight for the right to Helen, then he briskly left the room.

For a moment no one said anything, then Priam dismissed them and they all filed out of the room one by one. Aragorn was walking next to Hector, he noticed the Prince was even more thoughtful than before, he looked nervous, almost frightened. Softly as to not disturb him the Ranger asked " He can't fight, can he?" it wasn't a question but a statement. All he received for an answer was a short nod. The Ranger let out a sigh. 'This will be a long night' he thought.

Aragorn caught Legolas' eye and he knew immediately the Elf had understood what was going on. In silent agreement they vowed they would help the young Prince prepare as much as they could.

**Read and review please!!! I'll try to post another chapter this weekend but I don't know if I will manage. You'll have to wait a while as my exams are starting 4th December! So as you can guess I'll have to study for the next three weeks! JOY!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but as I had exams these last two weeks I didn't have enough time to write. ****Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!**

Aragorn and Legolas knocked on the door that Hector had said, led to Paris' rooms. It was Helen that answered it. She was wearing a dark gown and in the corner of the room they could see a dark cloak. It seemed as if she was planning to leave. Taking a closer look at her tear-stained face the two friends shared a curious glance.

Clearing his throat Legolas stepped forward: " Excuse us milady, we were wondering if you knew where Paris was?" This only seemed to distress her even more, and she broke down her frail body shaking with sobs. Aragorn, always the gallant one, stepped forward and engulfed her in a brotherly hug. Whispering nonsense in her ear he managed to calm her down. Lifting her up in his arms he laid her on the wide bed in the middle of the room.

In the meantime Legolas had taken some leaves out of his pocket and thrown them in boiling water. Soon enough the sweet aroma was filling the room and the Princess relaxed visibly. Singing an Elvish lullaby, his voice was soon joined with the Ranger's, the melody lulled her to sleep.

"Come" whispered Legolas. The Man looked at him quizzically seeing as his friend was preparing to climb out of the window. " Legolas, I'm warning you, I'm not going to be swinging through the trees like a stupid monkey!" The Elf looked extremely shocked at that " May I remind you, O Aragorn son of Arathorn, that it is the way of my people to swing from one tree to the other. Does that mean we are all stupid monkeys?" he said in an all to sweet voice.

The Ranger immediately noticing his mistake tried to cover it. " So what was it that you wanted to show me?" he asked as he was approaching the window. Letting the subject drop for the moment the Elf pointed to the courtyard below. Leaning over the railing they could see Paris talking quietly with his father, holding what looked like a very old sword in his hands.

Silently climbing out of the window the two friends slipped to the ground, although it must be said that one of them did with clearly more grace and agility than the other.

Legolas was silently creeping towards the two figures on the bench when he heard cursing coming from behind him. Wipping around he saw Aragorn in the tree who looked as if he got stuck.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Elf asked furiously, trying to keep his voice down so as not to be overheard. "I'm stuck!" "What do you mean you're stuck!" he couldn't understand how someone could get stuck in that tree. "Yes, I'm stuck! And wipe that stupid grin of your face that I'm sure is there!" Smirking slightly Legolas climbed back in the tree. Arriving at Aragorn's height, he tried to tug the Ranger's tunic loose, which was stuck around a small branch. "Aragorn keep still! I'll never be able to free you if you keep wriggling like this!" Instead of heeding the Elf's warning, he just kept trying to get out of this position by himself.

In the meantime Priam had retreated to the palace and now the young Prince of Troy was looking at the sword of his people with awe. Suddenly he heard the quarrelling coming from the tree. Curious as ever, he approached said tree and looked at the two friends who seemed to be arguing amongst themselves.

"What are you two doing?" the young Prince asked. Startled both Legolas and Aragorn let go of any small hold they had. Realising too late what they had done, they tried to grab some support, alas, it was already too late: the two friends came tumbling down the tree and fell at Paris' feet.

"So much for the legendary grace of Elves." muttered Aragorn. "Shut up Strider!" spat the Elf in return. Getting up from the ground the two of them looked slightly embarrassed. Trying to change the subject Aragorn turned to Paris. " We came to help you train for tomorrow." "Indeed, so why don't you show us what you can do." Added Legolas.

Here Paris looked slightly embarrassed, he told them he couldn't fight actually but would appreciate their help. Here the two friends directed Paris a bit further away from the extremely dangerous tree and while Aragorn unsheathed his sword, Legolas began to explain how Paris had to hold his sword.

And so the training began. Aragorn let the boy parry some thrusts, made him move in small circles, while the Elf gave him advice about how he had to move his feet. Soon enough they were joined by the other Fellowship members and Hector, who had heard the clashing of swords and feared that Troy was attacked.

Seeing them train, Boromir decided to join in, together with Aragorn he let Paris parry their thrusts, the four Hobbits sat at the edge of what had become the training field, shouting encouragements. Gandalf and Gimli just watched amusedly while Hector was debating whether to join in or just sitting at the side and giving his brother advice.

Finally deciding that it was already late, Gandalf sent them all to their beds. Aragorn and Legolas were the last to leave. " He's not ready!" whispered the Elf "I know, but there's nothing we can do." Seemingly lost in his thoughts Aragorn decided to let the subject drop when suddenly there was a nearly inaudible whisper coming from the Elf. " Maybe there is…. You know we are very alike don't you?" "Well yes, but…" " Maybe, if I wear a helmet, no one will recognise me." Astonished Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm " Wait, are you actually thinking of taking Paris' place?" "Well why not?" "You'll get caught! No way, Legolas, just forget about it. Come, let's go to bed."

With that, the Ranger dragged Legolas off to their room, not noticing that the Elf was deep in thought, thinking of the plan he had in mind.

**I hope this was a bit good. Sorry for the long delay. I hope I'll be able to update once more, because Wednesday I'm leaving to France. Anyway I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight :

The Trojan army was waiting in front of the gates. The soldiers were restless, it was easy to see. Word of the blond warrior who had killed so many of their comrades had spread throughout the city. It was even worse that their strange allies hadn't come to help them. The four little beings that were rumored to be called Hobbits, were never seen except in the kitchens or with that wizard. The wizard locked himself up in his room planning strategies or talking with the King or one of the Princes. The most important ones, however, the four warriors who liked to mingle among the soldiers were not seen this morning.

"Boromir, did you see Legolas this morning?" demanded Aragorn. Boromir shrugged, he never paid the Elf much attention anyway. They had started off the wrong way and kept their distances towards each other only talking when it was really necessary. So it was quite a surprise to the man that Aragorn didn't know where the Elf was, seen as those two were nearly inseparable. In that option they reminded him a bit of Merry and Pippin.

Sighing Aragorn went searching a bit further. He wondered where the Elf could be. His bed had been empty that morning, which was not a surprise. When he looked out of the window in the little garden where the Elf normally went to greet the trees, he couldn't find him. Asking to a few servants if they had seen him they all replied in the negative.

Deciding the Elf would show up for the battle he went to the kitchens in search for some breakfast.

The Elf in question was in fact in the young Trojan Prince's chamber. " Think, Paris! You can't fight that well, I can. With a helmet and armor no one will recognize me." Exasperated Paris turned away from the Elf. " It is a generous offer but I can't accept. It is already too much that you and your friends want to help us in this war but I can't ask you to fight my own battles." "You don't ask me, it was I who came up with the idea."

Legolas tried to persuade the young man. It was ridiculous the prince was still a child in his eyes. He did not want such a young life to be wasted. He was still considered a boy to his own people and yet he would have to go fighting today? " Please, Paris, just let me go in your stead." "No!" sighing Paris wiped a hand across his face. " It wouldn't be fair Legolas." " Oh, and this is fair! You, who has never held a sword in your entire life would go fighting a man who has known nothing but that!" By now he was practically shouting, he had seen so much death in his life he did not want this boy to be throw in this so soon. He knew how horrible it was to take lives. Paris thought I would go just like in those stories, people would tell around a fire.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A servant entered telling Paris it was time for him to put on his armor. " Very well." He said, looking pointedly to Legolas making it obvious that for him the discussion was over. Sighing the Elf gave a little bow and took his leave.

Wandering through the palace halls he decided to go to his room as well. Entering it he sat down on the windowsill looking in the garden. His thoughts strayed to his family and home. He wondered how his parents were doing. They would be worried, if they knew he had ended up in another world! He chuckled at the thought. And his siblings, they would be making mischief in the entire palace by now, who would help them out of trouble now! He wasn't the eldest but had always been the one who could calm his father. His thoughts turned to his elder brother, he would make life miserable for the others, as he always did.

Turin had always been jealous of the others, in the beginning he was the favourite of the entire palace, but as his younger siblings were born he found out he had lost that position. So he made sure to embarrass his siblings. And then there was Legolas' favourite sister: Alassë. She was the equivalent of a six-year old human child. Always curious about everything, she was most like Legolas. " Weasel…" he said quietly. It was he who had found the little nickname for her.

He was startled when a hand was laid on his shoulder. " Where were you mellon nin?" asked Aragorn. Looking into his friends eyes he was surprised to find tears there. The normally composed Elf was showing how young he truly was. It broke the Rangers heart, enveloping his friend in a hug he began to whisper in Elvish hoping to calm him down. He had caught the nickname of his friend's sister and knew Legolas missed his family terribly.

" We should go, everyone is waiting for us. You should at least go and support Paris." The Elf nodded and gathering their weapons the two friends set out to the battlefield, the Elf's face had again become its usual emotionless mask, only Aragorn could see the distress his friend was going through.

Taking their places next to the two princes they looked at the upcoming army. A few chariots were moving towards them. Legolas emitted a startled gasp. Alarmed the others looked at him. The Elf was looking between Boromir and a Greek soldier, looking in the same direction Aragorn saw said soldier, the man had a startling resemblance to Boromir. Others had also seen the similarity an excited murmur was rippling through the lines of soldiers. Recovering quickly Hector and his friends moved forward to greet the enemy.

"Strange traditions." Gimli grumbled. It was indeed strange, who would go greet their enemy before killing them? A few words were exchanged before it was decided that Paris would fight Menelaus. Legolas stiffened in his saddle when Paris prepared for battle.

Dismounting they gathered round Paris who was embracing his brother for what could be the last time. Grasping his shoulder Legolas whispered quietly " Try to tire him out. He has the advantage of strength, you have the advantage of being small and agile." Nodding the young man turned to face his enemy.

From the first blow Paris was already weakening. Menelaus was really very strong, he knew he didn't stand the chance. Yet he would die with honour. Trying to strike back he could only give his enemy a few scratches. When Menelaus could wound him in the leg, he crawled to his brother's side, forgetting everything.

He was just wishing this was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon. The prince knew he didn't want to die, even if it meant to crawl through the sand to safety, he would do it. He was vaguely aware of his bother arguing with Menelaus.

Suddenly the Greek through his brother away as if he was just a puppet, immediately the entire Trojan army prepared to interfere. Yet it wasn't a Trojan who stood between Paris and his enemy. Legolas moved as lightning and stood in front of the Greek his face a mask of fury. His eyes were filled with such fury that Menelaus involuntary took a step back.

In the blink of an eye Legolas had taken out his two knives. With one he cut the man's throat and with the other he stabbed him straight through the heart. Without so much as a second glance he turned his attention to Paris. Picking the boy up he put him on his horse and sent him back to the city. Turning his attention back towards the enemy, he saw the Greeks charging towards them.

The battle was about to begin.

**I know I changed the events a bit, but I thought Legolas should do something to help Paris. I'm sorry if it was a bit slow but I try my best. I have decided Legolas' mother is still alive and he has several siblings, this is my view on things I'm sorry if it doesn't accord to yours! **

**Read and review please! I want to know what you think of it!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine :

The Greeks were running towards them, thousands and thousands of soldiers coming to kill, fighting to get the wife back of the man who was now lying dead in the sand, killed by the first Elf who had arrived in Troy.

Everything happened very quickly, the Trojan army barely had time to get into lines until the first Greek soldiers reached them. While the gates opened to let Paris enter he city, Gandalf and the four Hobbits went to stand next to their comrades who were in the middle of the melee. They soon took up their old stances. The warriors formed a circle around the four Hobbits.

Legolas and Aragorn took out their bows and notched their arrows. When the archers from above began to fire their arrows, both of them followed suit. They continued like this for awhile, buying the others more time until the enemy came too close even for them. Quickly drawing his sword Aragorn glanced at the rest of the Fellowship. All stood there with a strong determination in their eyes. Even the little Hobbits who at the beginning of their journey had looked frightened at the prospect of having to fight, had bravely drawn their swords. They still looked slightly apprehensive but were ready to defend themselves and their friends.

The first line of enemy soldiers had reached their front line. Hector was shouting orders at them. The way of fighting here was different than in Middle Earth and even the five warriors were slightly hesitating of how they should best attack without disturbing the rest of the manoeuvre. Gimli, being a Dwarf and so not having any patience charged forward with a cry. The soldiers were startled by the cry of that short being and faltered in their charge. Using this to their advantage the Fellowship charged forwards hacking at the enemy and even some Trojan soldiers were following them.

The Greeks were startled when they saw what looked like four children with swords in their hands running towards them faces set to kill. Their surprise was even greater when they saw an old man joining them, running as fast as any young man would, carrying a walking stick and a sword and using both as weapons. The Fellowship stabbed all enemies in their path, joined by Hector and his Trojans. The morale of the Greek was quickly weakening and that of the Trojans was getting stronger by the minute.

The fact that the great warrior Achilles wasn't there was helping a lot een though the Trojans were persuaded that the blond warrior would easily be killed by their new allies.

Out of the corner of his eyes Aragorn could see the warrior he had been fighting with the day before; The giant was swinging his axe and all who stood in his path fell. Hector had also seen the giant and was steering his horse towards him.

The two warriors engaged in combat and all around them momentarily stopped fighting to watch. The Fellowship gathered around ready to interfere if something went wrong. Sometimes it looked as if the giant was gaining the upper hand but then Hector would strike back. The warrior was mortally wounded yet he still fought on. It seemed to those gathered around them that the man was intent on taking his enemy with him. Suddenly all seemed to stop, the giant was sagging to his feet releasing Hector from his grip, without another sound the man fell to the ground, dead.

Cheers rose all around Hector, still dizzy from his fight and the lack of oxygen the Prince was stumbling. Two pairs of hands caught him and silently dragged him away to his horse. Some strange language was whispered in his ear, though he didn't understand what was being said he felt strangely calm. It was as if the language itself had healing properties.

He was dimly aware of being put on a horse while the others continued to fight. He was led to the city to regain his strength. In the meantime Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf had taken over the command of the Trojan army. They were leading the soldiers to push back the Greeks, who were foolish enough to come so close to the walls, in range of their archers.

Legolas had found a position on an abandoned chariot and taken out his beloved bow. He was shooting Greeks by the dozen, every arrow found its mark, the Greeks were cowering before these strange allies, even the four children managed to frighten some of them. They worked in pairs most of the time and managed to fell many. The old man was waving his walking stick and sword at the same time with surprising strength felling many.

Finally came the command to retreat. The Greeks all but ran back to the encampment followed by the Trojans.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Aragorn, a Trojan officer tried to convince him to continue as they had the Greeks on the run now they could chase them all the way back to their ships and send them back home. " We're in range of their archers! We can't loose more men. Back to the city!" the Ranger answered.

Slowly the Trojans got back to their city without any more casualties. A truce for the night was called to bury the dead. Once inside the city the Fellowship went to report to the King. On their way there they met Hector and Paris. Paris looked very disappointed with himself and almost wanted to run at the sight of them. Legolas smiled encouragingly to him and made a sign of the head to indicate the young prince should go see his father.

Entering the throne room they found it empty except for the King. Each bowing in turn they took their seats close to the throne as places of honour for the courage they had shown that day. Congratulating all of them it didn't escape Legolas he King hadn't said anything to Paris and barely even looked at him as if he was ashamed it was his son.

The Elf was so lost in thought that he didn't listen to what was being said during the counsel. It was only when the voices were being raised that he realised the Hall had been filled by the other counsellors who were arguing whether to attack the Greeks or not. It was that moment that the Elf decided to intervene. With his soft musical voice he made them all silent. Many of them hadn't heard the Elf talk yet and they were all enchanted by his beautiful voice.

" The blond warrior didn't fight today, he is strong as you know. Maybe he has some kind of disagreement with the King that is leading this army, he didn't seem to like him very much. If we attack them, we will also attack him and his men, thus giving him a reason to fight again. I don't think that would be very clever." He finished.

Gandalf looked at him appreciatively just like Hector. Aragorn strangely was beaming with pride as if Legolas was a small child who had just managed to hit the bulls eye at archery practice, the Hobbit looked very bored and didn't look as if they were following the conversation and Boromir looked neutral. Gimli on the other hand was seething with rage because the Elf had once again shown the Trojans he was wiser than the Dwarf.

However the King didn't listen, asking his high-priest and his commanding officer if they had a chance to win that battle he decided they would fight the Greeks tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Read and review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten :

Sounds of arrows hitting a target could be heard. The rhythmic sound of arrows being notched and then released became almost familiar to all those who could hear it.

"Good! Very good!" came a voice from a courtyard. The sound of the voice was encouraging, and you could feel by the slight stop in the rhythm of the archer that the listener was pleased to hear his work was appreciated.

" Bend your string a bit more Paris. Don't be afraid, it can hold that." Came the voice once again. In the courtyard hung a puppet made of straw, its body full of arrows. Paris was aiming for the heart of the puppet with Legolas and Aragorn watching what he was doing. The arrow was released and hit the target dead in the center. Looking pleased with his work he turned to face his two friends to find they both had identical grins on their faces.

" What are you talking about, saying you can't fight? That's perfect!" Aragorn told him " An Elf couldn't have done better." Agreed Legolas. Blushing slightly Paris looked down " I can't fight." He told them " you saw me, can't even hold a sword in my hands. I was pathetic." The young man continued. " No you weren't." said Legolas. Lifting the young man's chin so he could look in his eyes he continued " It's not because you can't hold a sword that you can't fight. Look what you did with that bow, I'm sure none of those Greek soldiers could've done that."

Smiling slightly the young prince didn't to give up his thoughts of failure " I gave up my honour, I crawled in the sand just because I didn't want to die." Here Aragorn stepped forward, clasping the young man's shoulder he said " you didn't give up your honour, you had the right to choose life, besides you proved your courage by stepping up to that man and defying him. Look at me, I hid in the wilds because I didn't want to face my destiny, I still don't want to but I know I have no choice. That is what I call having no honour."

Shocked Paris began shaking his head, " You must be the most honorable man I've ever met! How can you say that?"

Stepping forward Legolas steered the boy towards his rooms, " You should go to your wife, she hasn't seen you very much lately. I'm sure she misses you." Nodding Paris left the two friends.

Aragorn was looking at his friend, a puzzled look on his face " What did you do that for?" he asked. Sighing Legolas sat on a bench, "You and I need to have a little talk."

Seeing the serious look in his friends eyes the Ranger sat down beside his friend. Laying his head on the Elf's shoulder he breathed in the familiar sent of trees and forests. "Talk" he said.

" What did you mean saying that not facing one's destiny was having no honour?" the Elf began. " It' not true and you know it. You are going to face your destiny and you will become a great King. Already here during battle, the soldiers listen to you, they look up to you and they aren't even your own subjects."

Sighing the man settled in the Elf's lap. Legolas began to stroke his hair in a soothing way while the man told him how he felt.

Time passed and soon the two friends were lying silent watching the city around them. " What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Aragorn asked his friend. " I don't know Estel." The Elf answered saying the man's Elven name " but I don't think it will be good. The King has to much faith in his gods, he doesn't know what the reality truly is like."

" Well, then I guess we can only wait and see."

**I know it's short but please Read and Review? **

**PS: I didn't want to make Aragorn and Legolas seem like lovers. They're just very good friends that's all. I'm just saying this so that there won't be any misunderstandings. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Silent shapes snuck through the open plains. Coming near the edge of the Greek camp, they crouched down and shot fiery embers on the flat part of the plain just in front of the Greek encampment. Then, large balls of hay were rolled of the hill, the hay caught fire in a fraction of seconds and fell into the Greek camp burning everything in its' path.

Greek soldiers were woken from the cries of their comrades, people were running everywhere trying to escape the burning inferno, the few horses that were in the camp tugged at their posts trying to free themselves. The ones who managed bolted into the camp trampling soldiers with their hooves. The sound of burning flesh could be smelled in the city, the cries of the soldiers resounded in the night. Some of the captains tried to rally their men, it was of no use. They were too panicked to listen, some were clever enough too try and douse the fire before it spread even further. Quickly they were joined by others as this seemed to be the only sensible thing to do.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Everything was silent for a while, the soldiers looking at each other in confusion. And then they heard it, spears were being knocked against shields, at first the sound was quite soft, then it became louder and louder, it seemed they were surrounded by al sides. The men grew nervous, eyes darting to all sides, shifting from one side to the other.

The smoke lifted and they could see the entire Trojan army in front of them. Odysseus rallied the men to him. Nervously they waited for the Trojans to make the first move.

Hector looked at Aragorn, both of them had the same feeling. This was terribly wrong. Waiting anxiously for any sign of Achilles, Hector considered going back to the city. But no, he couldn't betray his father like that, his duty was to his country and his King, yet he had the awful feeling this would go wrong.

And it did go wrong. Suddenly shouts erupted from the Greek encampment, Achilles and his warriors were running towards them in full battle gear. Hector ordered for the army to attack, the two camps were running towards each other, it seemed an eternity before they met. From the moment they clashed swords, the sound became unbearable, screams were everywhere, blood was flying in all directions, bodies were stepped on yet no one seemed to notice.

Hector had been separated by Aragorn at the beginning off the fight, yet he couldn't dwell on that for long, as he found himself face to face with Achilles. He couldn't see the Greek's face clearly but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he survived this fight. While the two of them fought, battle around them subsided, everyone wanting to watch the two legends fight each other.

Legolas couldn't stop the feeling of dread washing over him. Something was terribly wrong. The man who was fighting Hector didn't feel like Achilles, yes he looked like him but his actions were different. Achilles would have already started to taunt Hector and this man had made several mistakes in his moves. Not very big mistakes, but still, Legolas thought it were mistakes Achilles would never make. And than it happened: Hector managed to slit the man's throat, shocked cries rose from the Greek camp as the warrior sank to the ground.

Hector kneeled on the ground and took off the warrior's helmet only to reveal the face of a much younger man, a boy really, gasping for air. The Crown Prince was devastated, he couldn't believe he had just killed a boy. Raising his sword to end the boy's suffering he was stopped by a loud shout; " No, wait!" Pushing his way through the throng of soldiers, Legolas arrived near Hector. "Call for Aragorn!" he shouted to no one in particular. Immediately one of the Trojan soldiers went to look for him.

Kneeling next to the young boy, the Elf put his hand on his brow and started whispering in Elvish. Instantly the boy relaxed, to all the onlookers it seemed a golden glow was flowing into the boy's body from the Elf's hand. As silent as a shadow Aragorn kneeled next to the Elf, he started taking out some herbs out of his pack and crushed them in his hand. He put the herbs on the boy's throat and laid his right hand on his brow together with Legolas'.

Everyone present watched as the two friends worked, sometimes whispering in the Common Tongue, sometimes in Elvish. At times the boy would be shaking feverishly at other times he would just be lying on the ground not moving and the onlookers would fear he was gone.

"What's going on here!" came a loud voice. Startled the soldiers backed away to reveal the form of Achilles. When his eyes fell on the form of his cousin he went white with rage. Pulling his sword out of it's scabbard he advanced towards the two men working on his cousin.

**I thought I might leave it at that for the moment. I'm sorry for the long delay but I didn't really know what to do with Patroclus, I still don't know actually because if I let him live it might change the rest of the story. I don't really want him to die but I still want Achilles and Hector to fight so if any of you have some ideas please give them to me! **

**You know the rest: Read and Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Looking up from the boy they were trying to heal, Aragorn and Legolas saw the blond warrior advancing towards them. Without anything more as a glance they turned their attention back to their patient. Furious that he was being ignored Achilles advanced even more, intent on having an explanation of what they were doing to their cousin.

"Achilles, wait!" Odysseus told him, the King of Ithaca had stepped in front of him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

" What are they doing to Patroclus? How did my cousin get here? I want to know." Many of the soldiers backed away, fear in their eyes. Achilles' rage was famous and none wanted to be the victim.

" Your cousin was wounded milord." One of the Myrmidons said, Achilles looked surprised for a moment as if he had been expecting everything except that. " And how come he was wounded, you all had strict orders not to fight." He told the man with an edge of steel in his voice. " He was wearing your armour milord, we thought he was you."

At that Legolas had to snort, Aragorn gave him a slight nudge to stop. " And what do you think is so funny!" Achilles bellowed to the Elf. " If you will excuse me milord, I will try to save your cousin first before I will answer your question." He told the man putting as much of his Royal upbringing in his voice as he could. Surprisingly, it worked, the man stopped asking questions, instead settled on glaring at them.

"Out of my way! Let me pass!" came the booming voice of Gandalf. He and the rest of the Fellowship gathered around Patroclus. Kneeling next to the boy, the Wizard started whispering incantations under his breath. In the meantime Aragorn was stitching up his throat and Legolas was singing silently in Elvish to sooth the distressed boy and those around him.

"We should bring him in the palace" Aragorn told the wizard silently. Nodding the wizard straightened to face Hector. " He should be brought to somewhere safer, we suggest we take him to the city, we will take care of him there." At that Achilles jumped up again and shouted his protest, however, with one glare from Gandalf he was silenced and sat down again, to the astonishment of all present. " We will keep him safe" Legolas told him. "Until the boy is safely back in his camp, there will be no fights anymore between the two camps." Gandalf continued.

"I will cook for him, if you want to Mr Gandalf, sir." Sam piped up. Smiling at the young Hobbit Boromir told him it wouldn't be necessary as there was a kitchen in the castle and they would be perfectly able to make him some food there. Blushing Sam looked at his feet.

Deciding it was time to take the boy to a safer and more comfortable place Gandalf signalled for Legolas to pick him up. Effortlessly the Elf did so and turned towards the city with Aragorn at his side, followed closely by the rest of the Fellowship.

The Greeks saw them go in silence none daring to interfere, Achilles stood there, broken, nothing remained of the strong, fearful warrior. Odysseus took him gently by the arm, and led him back to the ships. One by one the soldiers returned to either their city or their tents until nothing of this fateful day remained, but the bodies of the dead and the blood of the wounded.

**Read and review please? **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

He slowly opened his eyes, though it seemed to pain him very much. Noticing he was apparently lying on a soft bed in a dimly lit room Patroclus knew something was wrong. ' I must be dead' he thought, but that didn't make any sense, if he was dead he shouldn't be feeling any pain anymore.

'So I must still be alive.' Was his conclusion, but that didn't make any sense either, there were no rooms in the entire Greek camp and he thought Hector had definitely cut his throat.

And then he remembered something, when everything threatened to go black he heard a beautiful voice, though he didn't understand the words he understood the meaning of them, someone didn't want him to die and was calling him back. The voice was so beautiful and sad that Patroclus couldn't do anything but give in to it. Everything became black then and he was sure he had died, he remembered he was sorry for the voice.

A small sound drew his attention to another person in the room. It was a man, oddly dressed with dark dishevelled hair that fell down to his shoulders. The man seemed unaware of Patroclus being awake as he rummaged through cupboards and chests silently cursing when he couldn't find the requested item.

Trying to get a better look of the man Patroclus leaned on his elbow wincing slightly at the sudden movement.

"If you don't want your throat to jump open again, I suggest you lie down." A deep voice said. Surprised at being caught off guard like that the young boy fell back on his pillow. The man began to laugh softly and turned towards him. He met stormy grey eyes filled with wisdom, the man seemed to be very nice, a bit like Eudorus or Odysseus.

" Who are you?" he asked the man who was now coming towards him. A soft smile played across his lips. " My name is Aragorn" he said. " Aragorn?" Patrclus repeated trying out the strange name on his tongue.

"You are in Troy." He continued. Now that was an entire surprise to Patroclus, had the Trojans won the war? Had the Greek left without him? And what about his cousin? Surly he would never have left him behind if he was still alive?

Aragorn watched the emotions passing across the boy's face. He looked completely lost, suddenly Aragorn wondered how old the boy would be, he didn't seem any older than seventeen or eighteen.

Both of them were distracted when the door opened. Patroclus' mouth fell open with shock, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen had just entered the room he was in.

" Ah, hello Legolas, as you can see our patient is awake." Aragorn told him. Legolas laughed silently before answering " It seems our patient is trying to catch some flies my friend."

Immediately, Patroclus snapped his mouth shut, still looking at the creature with awe. He understood then that it was he who had called him back. ' But why?' he thought.

" Patroclus, I would like you to meet my friend Legolas. He helped me take care of you while you were unconscious." The friend in question put a hand over his heart and made a slight bow " Well met." He said. Patroclus oddly bowed his head in return before something snapped. " Wait," he asked Aragorn " how do you know my name?"

" Well your cousin told us of course. Right before we took you the city." Legolas answered him. " My cousin knows of this?"

Sighing Aragorn passed a hand over his head. He began explaining the story of how he and Legolas saved him and of the arrangement that was made.

" So let me get this straight. No Greek is to attack this city until I'm fully cured and back in my camp or you're going to kill me. In short I'm a hostage." "Well, that's what we told your leaders but we aren't planning on killing you even if they attack. An innocent shouldn't pay that price." Legolas told him.

Patroclus strangely found these two men very nice, even though they were the enemy. He started opening up to them, explaining how he had ended up in this war, talking about Achilles and his parents' deaths. The two of them listened carefully compassion and understanding shining in their eyes. Sometimes they would ask questions or tell something of their own. And so it was that Patroclus found out that Aragorn too was an orphan and that Legolas was an Elf.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but apparently it just slipped my mind for a while. **

**Read and review please!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

After a few days it was possible for Patroclus to walk around a bit. He found some good company in the little persons who called themselves Hobbits, they were very funny although they ate awfully much. Legolas and Aragorn were good companions as well, they were people who really listened to him and understood what was going on in his mind. Sometimes he caught himself wishing he didn't have to go back to the Greek camp. He had made some great friends here and even the Trojan Princes were very courteous with him, he took a liking to Paris and knew Hector was a very good man. He couldn't imagine having to fight them again, he didn't want any of them to die and he knew that even if he should sail back home, he would still be filled with worry for their safety.

Agamemnon would probably call this high treason but he couldn't care less. Now at least it was clear to him what his cousin had always been talking about. Agamemnon was a man filled with greed, not fit to be King. Hector would be a great King, a noble and just King who would be able to keep his people safe. He longed to see Achilles again. His cousin had always been concerned for him and must be fretting in his tent night and day.

'Patroclus!' Patroclus turned around to see who had called out to him. It was Pippin, the youngest Hobbit.

'Aren't you hungry yet?' Giving a small smile at the Hobbit's typical question Patroclus shook his head.

' What do you want Pippin' he asked. The small Hobbit shrugged, seemingly embarrassed by something. He looked at his hairy feet ( Patroclus still didn't get over the fact that tjey had such hairy feet) and mumbled something in response.

"What were you saying Pippin? I didn't quite catch that."

" I said: the big ones are all locked up in this boring meeting, I can't find Frodo and Sam and Merry doesn't want to play with me after this morning's prank. So do you want to stay with me?" He had said all of that in one quick breath and Patroclus had had a hard time to follow, however, in the end he understood what Pippin was asking of him.

" Of course Pippin, so what do you want to do?"

In the meantime, the big ones were in a meeting that was indeed very boring. The noble Trojans never stopped talking nonsense.

Boromir sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, he could see the rest of the Fellowship from where he was sitting. Gimli looked ready to fall asleep and … ( was that a snore? Maybe he was already sleeping then.) Legolas had the decency to look interested but Boromir had learned how his companions behaved by now and he could see Legolas was deep in thought but it definitely wasn't about the meeting. In the beginning Aragorn had tried to pay attention but now even he had given up and was, not very subtly, looking at the many statues in the room. Gandalf was the only one of them who was following the entire meeting, giving comments when needed.

Now they were discussing what to do with Patroclus, some said they couldn't let him go back because then he would betray them, others wanted him out of the city as quickly as possible. Noticing the topic hadn't changed much in the previous three hours Boromir let his mind wander back towards his companions.

Gimli was definitely going to fall of his chair, it seemed Legolas had noticed this too, though he didn't make any move to stop him even as he was sitting next to the Dwarf. Looking questioningly at the Elf Boromir nudged his head slightly indicating the Dwarf. Legolas just grinned evilly and still didn't make a move. He didn't know how but somehow Aragorn got involved in this too and they began betting on when Gimli would fall off his chair.

The two Princes of Troy noticed their guests seemed to have quite a good time and tried to find out what they were doing. With complicated gestures Aragorn and Legolas managed to explain the game to them and soon they began placing their bets too.

Suddenly their was a loud noise when Gimli came crashing on the floor. Boromir didn't what surprised him most, the sound or the fact that the Dwarf was still sleeping.

The Trojans looked shocked beyond reason at Gimli while Hector, Paris and the other three had trouble hiding their laughter. In the end they just gave up.

" I think it is time we stopped this meeting." Gandalf said, the King nodded in agreement and everyone rose from their chairs. Legolas nudged Gimli with his foot and that's when the Dwarf woke.

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

" Nothing." Sputtered Paris, again falling into fits of laughter with Aragorn soon joining him.

" Wait till the Hobbits hear this." Legolas said

Gimli just looked from one to the other confused until he finally noticed where he was. Blushing he quickly got up and dusted his clothes.

"So, are we going to find some food?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

He led the way outside, behind him he could still hear his supposed 'friends' laughing at him.

**Read and review please? I know it was short and there wasn't much action in it but I swear it will get better.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

The Fellowship was reunited in Patroclus' room. Today was the day the young man would return to his camp. The Hobbits were sprawled on his bed, watching him pack, both Gimli and Gandalf were smoking their pipes and Legolas was sitting on the window ledge. While Aragorn and Boromir leaned against a pillar in the room watching the young man's slumped shoulders. 

The moment was bittersweet. They were happy Patroclus had recovered quickly but the realisation that tomorrow they would have to fight each other again was difficult to accept. There was a soft knocking at the door and it opened to reveal Paris and Hector. 

'Can we come in?' the younger of the two asked. Nodding Patroclus motioned for them to find themselves a seat. Paris came in and hugged Achilles' cousin. The two men, being of around the same age had developed a deep friendship which made the departure even harder. Grinning at each other the four Hobbits jumped on the two men and tackled them two the bed making it impossible for the others to see who was who. 

Hector smiled at their antics. At first he had been afraid of Patroclus reaction but the young man had been very mature and even developed a great respect for the older man. Hector himself had started to see him as a younger brother and sometimes when paris and Patroclus were together he referred to them as 'the Twins'. Even the great Prince of Troy was going to miss him.

The time had finally come for Patroclus to go back to the Greeks. Achilles himself was waiting for him in front of the Gates. The young man stepped through the Gates and rejoiced at seeing his cousin. Relief flooded the great warrior's face at the sight of his cousin, apparently unharmed. But then he saw who was following him: the nine strangers and the two Princes of Troy.

Achilles stiffened without realising only after he saw the look on Patroclus' face. The boy looked hurt that his cousin wouldn't even try to give them a chance. He beckoned his new-made friends and gave Achilles a warning but also imploring look. Never being able to resist to that particular look the great warrior bended to his cousin's will and watched, as calmly as he could, as the others approached them. 

"Achilles" Patroclus whispered before throwing himself in his cousin's arms tears brimming in his eyes. Achilles grasped the young boy tightly wishing he should never let him go again. He watched as his cousins' new companions looked at them, Hector slightly uncomfortable while his brother Paris seemed to be beaming with joy for the younger man in his eyes. The four short people wore near-identical grins, threatening to split their faces in half while the old man wore his hat and it was impossible for Achilles to see his face. The rest of them just looked very happy with the event. 

Softly pulling out of the hug with Patroclus, Achilles wanted to thank them for taking care of him when suddenly the sound of the Greek army approaching was very clear to everyone. Turning around he saw Agamemnon in his chariot with the rest of his army following.

"The bastard!" he couldn't help but saying, softly redirecting Patroclus towards the city. With slightly pleading eyes he looked at one of the men assembled there ( because, of course, the great Achilles would never turn pleading eyes on one of the Trojan Princes.) The man nodded understandingly and softly took Patroclus by the arm. 

"No, Boromir let me go! Achilles please let me go back with you!"

" After the battle Patroclus. You know what happened last time." Defeated Patroclus let himself be led to the city when suddenly an arrow whizzed past him. Hearing a shout and feeling Boromir tighten his grip on him he was met by a horrible sight. 

Sticking out of Boromir's chest was a Greek arrow. The man was having trouble breathing and seemed ready to collapse. Aragorn immediately rushed to his side and lay the man quietly on the ground. Patroclus heard people shouting and screaming in the distance but he seemed to be away from it all. He felt rather than saw Legolas come up to him and softly leading him to the city. All he could see was the blood on Boromir's chest and he couldn't help but think that arrow had actually been meant for him.

**Read and review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Chapter sixteen:

While the Trojan soldiers rushed outside to meet the Greeks in another bloody battle, Paris and Gimli led an unfortunate Boromir inside preceded by Aragorn who had run to the healing wards to make them prepare a bed for him. In the meantime Legolas had quite literally dumped Patroclus in a corner near the city's gates and then turned towards the approaching battle fury gleaming in his eyes. Patroclus himself barely registered what happened around him, all he could see was the blood that had spread on his hands.

The rest of the Fellowship prepared for battle, even the Hobbits had pulled out their short little swords. Achilles looked at them strangely for a moment then shrugged and turned his attention towards the Greeks. He was divided. On one side there were his friends and on the other the men who had taken care of his cousin not to mention his cousin himself.

"You are free to stay out of this battle if you wish." It was one of the strangers that had spoken, the old man, although he didn't seem very old, in his hand was a great sword that he seemed to be able to lift without any problems. Deciding this was probably the best course of action he nodded and made his way over to the hilltop where he and his men had watched the battle between Paris and Menelaus.

Barely had he arrived on the hill and turned his attention back to the oncoming armies that his mouth dropped open in shock. The four little men, Hobbits they were called, were running towards the Greek army with battle cries and their little swords lifted, they were soon followed by the old man who ran very quickly as well and the Elf who was firing arrows faster than the eye could see. The very first Greek soldiers feel by his hand and the Hobbits made good work of them too. Although it was clear that they were much less experienced in battle than the others they had a surprising good teamwork. All four of them grouped together, watching each others' backs making it impossible for a soldier to get to them without being noticed. They were also protected by the Elf's arrows and the old man's staff and sword who swung around in circles with surprising speed.

The rest of the Trojan army led by Hector soon entered the battle as well and it became impossible for Achilles to see the other six. Only sometimes could he glimpse a flash of golden hair where he thought he had last seen them.

In the meantime Aragorn was working feverishly on Boromir with the assistance of Gimli. Calling to the man in Elvish he tried to make him come back. 'His part in the quest is not yet over.' Aragorn kept saying in his mind trying to convince himself this was not how it should've ended. Working feverishly on his friend he tried to ignore the cries of pain and anguish coming from outside, he was worried about the Hobbits, they hadn't gone far yet before ending up here and although they had practiced a bit this was a very different situation as thy were fighting other men and not some rabble of mindless orcs.

Suddenly he felt Boromir stir on the bed, the man was in pain but he was safe for now. Aragorn made a salve against infection and put it on Boromir's wound. Gimli leaned over trying to see if the man was alright.

"He needs more rest. I can not say for sure if he's going to make it but he's a strong man, he'll fight." He told the Dwarf. It was very surprising to see the normally loud Dwarf to be so silent and being able to sit still for a long time. The Dwarf nodded and said he was going to tell Paris. With that he left the room leaving Aragorn to his worries once more.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make a longer one next time. Thanks for the reviews!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

Chapter seventeen:

Two cloaked beings slowly walked towards the edge of he Greek camp. They kept throwing furtive glances around them, as if afraid of being followed. The tallest of the two let out a shrill whistle and the two of them waited until an answering whistle came from the camp.

Two other men came out of the darkness in their direction. For a few moments they just stared at each other, unmoving. Then one of them fell in the arms of one of the men who had come from the Greek camp. The two others just watched each other unmoving apparently sizing each other up. In the end the Greek had to break the contact, it was too hard to stare into the other man's eyes.

The two hugging men parted slightly, a few words were exchanged with the man who had whistled and then each went to his own camp. The three men returned to the Greek camp and the fourth returned to the city. Entering the gates he felt rather than heard the other's presence.

"All went well." He said before the other could question him. A small chuckle escaped the other's lips, he put a hand on his friends shoulder and steered him to the palace.

Still cloaked the man passed the many streets of Troy it was only when they had passed the palace gates that he removed his cloak revealing long blonde hair and pointed Elven ears.

The two entered Paris' room, the first thing they noticed was the fac that Helen was also there. Nodding politely in her direction the two sat down;

"I brought Patroclus to the appointed place. Achilles came to pick him up together with that other man, Odysseus I think he was called."

The others nodded in approval. It was good Patroclus was back with his own people, Achilles had said they would sail at first light so it would be at least one threat less for the people of Troy. Maybe that with the departure of Achilles more would follow and the Greek army would lose quite a number of soldiers.

Helen listened carefully to what they were saying. Of course it was good that Achilles would leave but that still didn't take away the threat of the Greeks. Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

'_Don't think it's your fault Helen, Princess of Troy. Agamemnon is a greedy man, he would've attacked Troy sooner or later. You just gave him the opportunity to convince his brother.' _

Shocked she watched the Elf Legolas. She was quite sure it was his voice she had heard in her head. Only he wasn't looking at her. Then, as if sensing her gaze he turned his eyes towards her. That piercing gaze seemed to watch inside her soul, seemed to know her smallest thoughts. Yet it didn't gave her a threatening feeling. That gaze was filled with compassion and understanding as well. He gave her a small knowing smile before turning his attention back towards the others while sending a last thought towards her.

' _Take care of Paris princess, he is very troubled and in need of help, though he will never ask for it. He's too stubborn for that.' _

The last was accompanied by a small laugh as if it had a deeper meaning for him. She tried to catch his gaze again but he would avoid it at all cost, instead she was met by the gaze of Aragorn. He watched her with interest, confused at her behaviour, he then looked at his friend and seemed to understand something she didn't. With a small understanding smile in her direction he sent the Elf a knowing look before getting absorbed in the conversation again.

As soon as they had left Paris' room Aragorn cornered Legolas.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded. Startled by the fact his friend had known what he was doing Legolas didn't know what to answer for a moment. He shrugged and made to move away before Aragorn caught him again.

" Nothing important, I just wanted to assuage her fears that's all."

" We don't know how these people react to the use of telepathy here, it could be dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing Aragorn, I'm not a child anymore." The Elf hissed. He knew the man was right, even in Middle Earth many people were still very distrustful towards that gift but he hadn't done anything wrong with it.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I overreacted." Aragorn sighed, shrugging it off Legolas placed his hand on his friend's shoulder like he had done only a few hours ago.

Suddenly something flew their way. Only Legolas' Elven reflexes managed to save them. Fast as lightning he pulled Aragorn down on the floor and covered his friend's body with his own. Unfortunately someone else received the projectile in full face and that person appeared to be Boromir.

A soft thud was heard and both Legolas and Aragorn looked up to see the man's face dripping with what seemed like blueberry pie. The man looked positively shocked and both Legolas and Aragorn had trouble keeping back their laughter. Giving up they both collapsed in hysterics while Boromir tried to glare at them, which unfortunately didn't work out quite well while his face was still adorned with blueberries.

Turning around Legolas saw two Hobbit faces disappearing round the corner.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any doubt about the culprits this time, right?" Aragorn said still hiccupping. The Elf just nodded, he felt pity for the two Hobbits, they would definitely pay for it.

**I noticed it has been some time there was a joke in one of my chapters so here it is. I know it was a little dumb but I didn't have much inspiration. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had quite a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I'm a bit stuck with what should happen. Kill Hector or not, let Troy fall or not,... So any suggestions are welcome!! (Hint, hint)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

Chapter eighteen:

Since Achilles' departure, it seemed the morale of the Greek troops had dropped considerably. Many soldiers decided to return home risking Agamemnon's wrath. Odysseus wanted to go home as well, back to his wife and son yet he knew he couldn't risk it. Ithaca was to weak and wouldn't be able to fight Agamemnon's army. And so he stayed, just like other Kings who couldn't afford to have Agamemnon as an enemy.

Odysseus had given his men the choice to return home, some had indeed sailed back to Ithaca, but many stayed, out of loyalty for their King. He had seen Patroclus after he returned to the camp, he seemed happier than he had ever seen him, and then there was the man who had accompanied him. Though his face was hidden he seemed to have much power and Odysseus couldn't help but be in awe of the man. Later, Patroclus had told him, the man was called Legolas, he had talked about all the friends he had made while he was in the city, the 'Hobbits' or whatever he had called them and all the pranks they had played together.

Patroclus had talked about Hector with much reverence, the man really had to be special to make Achilles' cousin, and indeed even Achilles himself! talk about him in such a way. His thoughts turned back towards Ithaca and his beautiful wife. He longed to see them again and therefore he was ready to try and end this war as soon as possible.

" WHERE ARE THEY!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING" Boromir thundered while practically running through the palace halls.

"Boromir, please, calm down. You'll rip your stitches, remember the wound has not fully healed yet." Aragorn tried to calm the man down, with not much success. The Gondorian was absolutely furious with Merry and Pippin for the prank they had played him.

Servants scurried out of there way when they arrived, most of them had frightened looks on their faces, it was very unusual to have someone shout in the palace. Indeed, since the nine strangers had arrived, nothing was normal anymore.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO HORRIBLE HOBBITS?" the man screamed in Legolas' face the moment this one rounded the corner. Startled the Elf backed up a little. He had never seen the many so furious before and definitely not at Merry and Pippin. He liked them.

" Boromir, was the prank really that bad? After all it's not the first one they pulled." The Elf tried to calm the Man. This only seemed to irate him further. Not willing to be at the end of the man's fury and to be treated like a mischievous elfling Legolas pointed his hand in the general direction from where he came and said in a small voice : "They went that way!"

The man stormed away. Before following Boromir Aragorn stopped near the Elf.

"Did they really go there?" The Elf shrugged.

"I don't know but I don't want to be in their place at the moment."

The man nodded before chasing after Boromir.

Legolas continued on his way towards Hector's chambers. Nearing it he could hear a baby crying. 'Probably Astyanax' he thought. However, as he neared the chambers he noticed the crying only got louder and he could also distinguish the sound of Hector's wife trying to calm the boy.

Knocking on the door he heard Andromache's "Come in!" in between her shushing. He opened the door to find her walking up and down the room with her son in her arms. She barely acknowledged him as she was too concentrated on her son. The latter was crying as if his life depended on it.

Noticing Hector wasn't in the room Legolas decided he might as well try to help the poor woman. Walking over to her he gently touched her shoulder waiting until she turned around to meet him.

"May I try?" he asked her. At her slightly puzzled look, he gently took the boy from her arms and began gently talking to him in Elvish. The child stopped crying instantly, now and then a small sniff would be heard but for the rest it was utterly silent in the room except for the whispering Elf.

Being sure the baby would be calm now the Elf handed the child over to the astonished mother.

"How did you do that?" she asked him full of wonder.

" It's an old little trick from my people." He responded smiling gently. "Where is your husband?"

"He is in the armoury, I believe."

"Thank you I will not disturb you any longer then. Good afternoon my lady." The Elf left with a little bow. Making his way to the armoury he spotted two curly heads trying to hide behind a plant. Walking over to them soundlessly he put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. The Hobbit cried out in shock and bumped into his cousin causing Merry to cry out as well. Laughing the Elf let go of the young Hobbits and crouched down next to them.

"No fair, Legolas! That was cheating!" Pippin burst out

"Oh and what was I cheating for!" the Elf asked raising an elegant eyebrow "Honestly, Pippin, I can't be cheating if I don't know what I could win with it."

The two Hobbits looked at each other for a while, none of them able to respond, all the time Legolas looked from one to the other with a slight grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that. Boromir is absolutely furious with the two of you."

"We know that, or did you think we were just sitting here for fun?"

"Well, one might never know with you."

"Honestly, it was just a joke, I never saw him like that, I imagined at least he would be able to laugh with it!" Pippin exploded, Legolas tried to calm the youngest Hobbit but he himself didn't really know why the man had acted thusly, the two Hobbits were known for having pulled worse tricks than this.

Odysseus sat down next to one of his soldiers. All day he had been trying to find away to go home without attracting Agamemnon's wrath on him, to no avail. His attention was directed to what the man was doing: he was carving a small horse.

"It's beautiful." Ithaca's king said

"For my son" the man replied shortly before immersing himself in his work again.

At that moment a plan began forming itself in Odysseus' mind. A plan that would maybe bring all of them home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:

Chapter nineteen:

"They're gone! They're gone!" came a cry. Hector stood from his place by the window and went out onto the balcony which gave him a view of the palace courtyard. There a soldier dismounted from his horse, people had gathered around him, all demanding to know the truth. Rushing out of his room Hector descended to the courtyard. He noticed he wasn't the first one, his father and several of his advisors were already there, together with Gandalf and the Hobbits.

"Milord, the Greeks, they're gone!" the man said.

"What do you mean, the Greeks are gone?" demanded Hector, he was quite sceptic about the Greeks' sudden departure.

" Just that, milord, they are gone, the beach is empty except for a wooden horse."

" A wooden horse? What does a wooden horse have to do on a beach?" Boromir asked, he had caught the man's last words and was extremely confused.

"I say we go take a look." Ordered the King. Hector made to protest but a look from his father silenced him.

They slowly walked towards the beach, Legolas had already caught a small glimpse of the horse but still couldn't fathom what it meant. When they finally reached their destination all stood in awe at the horse, it was nearly the size of a temple yet seemed to be made only out of wood. It was an extraordinary feat.

"It is a gift to the gods, my King. The Greeks left this horse as a gift to Poseidon, they are hoping for a safe return home. We should take it to the temple." The King's High Priest said. Aragorn felt Legolas stiffen beside him, looking at the Elf he noticed there was a look of concentration on the Elf's face, as if he tried to see something.

"What is it, mellon nin?" he gently asked the Elf.

" That horse is evil! I can feel it." He whispered. "We should destroy it!" he told the others. Shocked eyes from the King and Priest met his.

"Milord you wouldn't think of doing that, it is a gift to the gods, we cannot destroy it."

"It is a trap!" the Elf all but shouted, yet neither the King not his advisors wanted to hear from it. Several ropes were attached to the horse and with the help of several soldiers the horse was hauled into the city.

The Fellowship and the two Princes watched in despair as the wooden horse was placed in the middle of the market square. Paris and Hector had agreed with Legolas, they couldn't believe the Greeks would just leave like that. As for the Fellowship, they knew better than to doubt their Elven companion.

For the rest of the day, the King had organised great festivities to celebrate the Trojan's victory on the Greeks. People were laughing, finally after all that time they had the feeling they could live freely again. The Hobbits had merrily joined the festivities though they knew it wouldn't last as long as they wanted. They were standing on wooden tables, placed in the square for the occasion, and were singing and dancing with mugs of ale in their hands, Gimli had found himself an opponent for a drinking contest and was happily immersing himself in the game.

Legolas was leaning against a pillar watching the horse. He tried to discern even the slightest little default, a detail that could prove that it was a trap. Suddenly, he blinked. He thought he had seen a slight movement in the horse's belly. 'Could it be?' he thought ' Would there really be men in that thing?' Making his decision he made his way over to the terrace where the rest were overlooking the festivities.

"It is a trap! I am certain of it" he told them, they looked at him in astonishment.

"How do you know it's a trap?" The youngest of the Trojan Princes asked him.

" I saw movement in the horse, I think there are Greeks in it."

" Greeks! But what is the meaning of it?" Boromir asked in astonishment, the horse in itself was strange enough, but having men in it was totally absurd!

" There must be a way for them to get out, or maybe they'll use it as some kind of catapult." The Elf responded.

"What is a catapult?" Hector asked then, the members of the Fellowship looked at each other for a moment.

"You mean you don't know what a catapult is?" asked Aragorn.

"No."

" Well then that takes away that possibility." Boromir said

"I say, we should do something against it, if we don't they'll win this war!" Legolas told them, the rest nodded in approval.

"There is only one problem…" Hector began, all looked at him expectantly "…Father" he finished lamely.

"father" Paris sighed, Hector was right they could not go against the King's wishes.

"We'll have to think of something then." Aragorn finished.

They all nodded and turned their attention back towards the festivities, the people of Troy who thought the war was over, but most importantly their attention was directed at the giant wooden horse in the middle of the square. They all had the distinct feeling the horse was mocking them, knowing they were defeated.

**Well, we're nearing the end! One or two more chapters to go!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:

Chapter twenty:

Night was falling. The wooden horse stood in the middle of the square, right in front of Poseidon's temple. Slowly the citizens returned to their homes for a good night's rest.

The Fellowship were gathered in one of their rooms discussing what was to happen, suddenly Boromir, who stood at the window exclaimed:

"Look, there are houses burning!"

The rest of the Fellowship rushed to the window and looked out over the city. A few houses were indeed on fire. A sharp intake of breath from Legolas had them turn questioning eyes to their Elven companion.

"The Greeks are entering the city, the gates have been opened for them." He said in a serious voice.

Without another word, they rushed out of the room weapons at hand, even the Hobbits had their short swords in hand and Sam had one of his pans with him as well. He felt safer when he had one of his trusted utensils close to him.

In the halls of the Palace there was great panic, soldiers and servants ran around in several directions, none really knowing what to do. Gandalf took the responsibility on himself to guide them through this battle.

"To arms! To arms! Defend your country!" he cried. Immediately hope could be seen in the men's eyes and they began to run to the palace entrance in some sort of order. The rest of the Fellowship followed them when they bumped into Hector and Paris.

"There you are!" Hector panted "Come, I must show you the way out of the city!"

"Hector we will fight! We will not abandon you in this time of need." Aragorn told him with vehemence. Hector gave him a grateful look and beckoned them to follow him, as they did they noticed they were turning away from the battle. Legolas shot Paris a questioning look, but the Prince just shrugged, apparently he didn't know what his brother was up to either.

They met up with the Princesses and several other people and together they continued their way through small streets taking several twists and turns until they arrived in front of a door. Hector opened it and sent the others through, Andromache and Helen lingered to wait for the men, with a small shove Hector pushed his wife towards the secret passage, Andromache had tears in her eyes and clutched her son tightly in her arms. Paris gave his farewells to Helen as well and Legolas noticed how he gently touched her stomach. The Fellowship felt a bit embarrassed at this open show of affection from both brothers and looked at each other uneasily. Finally it was Aragorn who spoke:

"Paris, Hector, go with your wives, we'll hold them as long as we can." The rest of the Fellowship nodded in approval and for a moment the women's eyes lit up with hope.

"No, Aragorn, we cannot accept such a sacrifice." Hector told them, turning back to his wife he whispered "I must try and save as many Trojans as I can, you, lead the people to the river and try to catch a boat that will take you away from here, if you can't then go to Mount Ida and hide there." Trying to hide her tears she nodded and took Helen by the arm, together the two women left. Hector turned to a man that stood next to him

"Aeneas, you stand guard here and guide all Trojans who come this way into the passage, if you hear Greeks go through the passage yourself and barricade the entrance!" The man nodded and Hector turned back towards his companions.

"You should take the passage as well."

"No, Hector, we have been sent here for a reason and that was to save as many Trojans as we could." Gandalf told him. Realising he wasn't going to win this Hector nodded and turned away.

When they got back to the city walls more than half of the city was on fire.

"Lead the people towards the passage!" Hector shouted at them, immediately they split up, Legolas, on his quick feet, managed to reach many people who were running towards the fire, gripping the arm of the one who seemed to be leading them he shouted "Not that way, back to the palace! Hurry, there is a way out there!" Hope began to appear in the people's eyes and they turned back towards the palace.

Somehow they had organised a way to get the people out. Legolas, Aragorn, Hector and Gandalf would direct the Trojans towards the secret passage, when the people would arrive in the courtyard Boromir and Gimli would tell them which passage they would take and the Hobbits and Paris were situated in several places where they led the people on their way to freedom. Occasionally the people would thank them profusely before running into the passage.

Legolas noticed the Greeks coming closer and began to push the people back more urgently. He went over to Aragorn and told him what he had seen, immediately Aragorn raced over towards Hector and Gandalf.

" We must leave, the Greeks are coming!" Hector began to shake his head but Aragorn interrupted him "We have no other choice! We have saved all that we could Hector, but now it's too late, we must go!" Reluctantly Hector gave in and they began to run towards the passage taking as many people as they could with them.

Legolas was carrying about three children in his arms and on his back and still managed to help the mother who was wounded get to safety. The others weren't as loaded as he was but they were supporting the wounded as well. Boromir and Gimli saw them coming and quickly went over to help them. The five of them managed to get them safely into the tiny passages leading to their only way out. Every time they met one of the Hobbits or Paris they signalled for them to follow.

Finally they arrived at the passage where they sent all of the Trojans.

"Aeneas!" Hector shouted, the man snapped into action and made ready to barricade the passage. When the last Trojan had entered the passage they entered the passage and closed the door, barricading it with everything they could find. Then, they left as well.

The trek seemed interminable when finally they reached open air again. There they met Helen and Andromache, both of them had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Come, we must hurry." Said Hector. Again they began running trying to put as much ground between them and the Greeks.

They marched for a long time and when night came again they decided to make camp. Seeing to the refugees needs was not easy seeing ass they didn't have anything, however tomorrow they would reach the little town where they would be able to find some ships which would carry them to their new home. Hector had to think of the Fellowship, he knew they would never have been able to do this without them. A great burden rested on his shoulders now, he had to give a future to his people, yet for now it seemed as if that future could be hopeful.

The following morning when they wanted to set out again, the Trojans discovered with astonishment that the Fellowship had disappeared. No trace could be found from them, they had simply vanished into thin air.

"They were truly sent by the gods." Hector thought as he looked at the nine empty sleeping place one last time before turning to the road ahead.

"May you succeed in your quest, my friends, and may you save your world as you saved my people." With those last thoughts the Crown Prince of Troy took his son from his wife's arms. All around him people began to pack the few belongings they had managed to save from the burning city. Yet when he looked at him now, these faces weren't filled with dread and sadness anymore but filled with hope for the future.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: Wow, this is really strange. It's finally over. Actually I had this chapter finished a few days ago already but I didn't want to post it yet, knowing it would be over. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and I hope you liked the story!!**


End file.
